Currently, the application of on-demand services is becoming more and more popular. Taking a transportation service as an example, an on-demand service system may allocate an order to drivers and may selectively send the order to one of the drivers who responded to the order. In order to increase response rates and completion rates of the drivers, it is necessary to match the order information with habits or preferences of the drivers quickly and push preferential orders to the drivers accurately and flexibly.